A Surprise For Alice
by InfinityChaos
Summary: Jasper decides to go out and buy Alice a gift for late graduation, Keep on reading to see how He'll keep her from "seeing" what it is, in A Surprise For Alice. Stories better then the summary.3


**A Surprise For Alice.**

As Jasper walked into the big garage, he looked around, Something seemed different,

He walked to the spot where his car usually was parked, he looked at the empty space

between Edwards Volvo and Rosalie's Sports car, then he truned to face Edward's shiny silver

Volvo, On the car's door he saw a yellow note stuck to it, He looked at it for a minuet, then he started reading it, It read:

Hey Jaz, sorry I had to borrow your car, you see

It's kind of faster then mine or Bella's and I needed a fast car.

I'm taking Bella up north to hunt penguins and seals,

We'll be back soon, Esme and Rosalie are watching Nessie,

But Esme wants to go hunting with Carlisle,

And Rose and Emmett are gonna go too, so can Alice and you

Take care of her?. You can use my Volvo if you need

To go anywhere. Be Back Soon,

Call me if you need anything.

-Edward-

Jasper put down the note and looked around for the Keys for the Volvo, he didn't see them

anywhere but of course Edward put his keys in a different place every time he used them.

So he called Edward, Bella answered the phone, she said Edward was hunting a Penguin

by the time she finished her sentience Edward took the phone from her and said,

"Hey Jaz, what is it?"

"Where are your keys to the Volvo Edward?"

"Their Under a loose floor board in my room"

Jasper said Thanks and hung up the phone,

Then he quietly said, "Alice....".

Alice was upstairs in her closest going threw cloths she didn't want

She was gonna give them to Bella, but in the middle of her going threw

her cloths she herd Jasper say her name, So she stopped what she was doing

and Ran down to the Garage to Jasper, She walked up to Jasper and said

"What is it Jaz? You called me?"

"Alice can you go get Edwards Keys to the Volvo, Their under a loose floor board in..."

Before he could finish talking Alice ran up to Edwards room and found the loose floor board

and grabbed the keys out of it and Ran back to Jasper down stairs.

She walked to him slowly and handed him the keys,

Interrupting Jasper's thoughts Alice said "Where are you going?, Can I come?"

Jasper looked at her, he usually didn't like saying no to her, but he said,

"It's a surprise, and no.. you can't come because the surprise Is for you."

She laughed, "Jaz you know you can't keep anything from me..."

"Oh yes I can', if I take Seth with me," He laughed at the expression on Alice's face,

she didn't like it when she couldn't see because of Jacob, or Seth,

Jasper quickly kissed her forehead and said "I'll be back soon, I love you"

"I Love You Too Jaz.."

Then she perked up and went back up stairs to finish what she was doing.

Then Jasper got into the Volvo and Drove Off.

As Jasper was driving down his road to the main road, he picked up his shiny new black phone Alice

had gotten him, and dialed The Clearwater's number, Leah picked the phone up and answered,

Jasper asked nicely to talk to Sew, so Leah called her mother and gave her the phone,

Sew said "Hello?", Jasper replied "Hello Mrs, Clearwater. I was wondering if I could borrow

your son Seth for a couple of hours?" Sew said "Well, I guess so, just have him home before dinner okay?" "Yes Ma'am" Jasper replied, "I'll be there momentarily" Jasper hung up the phone, and drove faster, he was almost to the line and he stopped because he saw Seth standing at the line

mark. Jasper got half out of the car before Seth walked up to him, "Hey kid, I was gonna actually go to your house to pick you up, but I guess its better this way."

"Yeah, Mom told me to come meet you here, you know just incase sam's watching."

"Yeah, alright get in." Jasper got back into the car as Seth got in the riders seat and buckled up,

"So, where are we going Jasper?" Seth asked in a cerous voice.

"To a store in Port Angeles" Jasper replied.

"Oh, what are we gonna do there? And why am I coming?"

"I'm buying something for Alice, and the reason your coming is so she can't see me

because she can't see you.. - Jasper tried not to say Dog- ...Your kind, you know shape shifters."

"Ohh, okay." Seth said as he turned to look out the window, everything was going faster, Jasper

must of been driving pretty fast, Seth thought.

It was quiet for a wile, then Jasper broke the silence and said,

"We're almost there"

Seth didn't say anything he just shook his head.

About 5 minuets after Jasper had spoken the car stopped,

they where there.

"You'd better come in, I don't want Alice to see anything"

Seth nodded and got out of the car a minuet before Jasper.

They both walked into the store Jasper parked in front of,

Seth looked around, It was a jewelry shop with the most

sparely and shinny things Seth had ever seen, but he kept quiet.

Jasper looked around, and the girl working at the store looked at him for a second

Probably wondering why Jasper was so.... Amazingly hot, and gorgeous.

Then she said to him,"You need any help finding something sir?"

Jasper looked at her for a minuet, Seth hiding behind him,

then he said, "Yes Ma'am I need help finding the neckless, bracelet and ring set that was right here,

Jasper pointed to a shelf on the wall. The girl quickly replied, "Oh, its right here in the counter"

she pointed to the glass box counter, the said "Would you like to buy this set?"

"Yes Ma'am I would, for my Grilfriend."

"Ohh! She'll love these Sir, my boyfriend got me this set before I started working here,

and I absolutely love them"

"Well that's great, oh and if you could, Can you wrap them up like a present?"

"Sure, no problem!"the girl said,

Seth looked around trying not to knock anything over as he followed closely behind Jasper.

Jasper walked up to the cash register and laid down 50$ on the counter, the girl looked up at him after she was finished wrapping the box and said "Oh, its only forty three dollars.."

Jasper interrupted her, Keep the change for your self, For being so nice and helpful.

She looked at him dumbstruck at what he said, then she quickly said"Oh!! Thank you thank you so much!!, Here you are" She gave him the bag with the gift in it, He nodded and said "Have a nice day Ma'am" before he went out the door she managed to say "Thank you!, you too!"

Jasper and Seth walked back to the car, Seth looked at Jasper and said " How come your gettin'

Alice something? I thought you guys didn't celebrate birthdays?"

"We don't Seth, I'm getting this for Alice for gradation, - late gradation- Present."

"Oh.. Well I'm sure she'll like it!" Seth said excitedly.

It seemed like a long drive home, Maybe Jasper wasn't driving as fast, but then Jasper looked down at the clock, it read 4:35pm, the he looked up at Seth, who was confused and said

"Seth, whens your Dinner time?" .....

"Uh, around 5pm, why?"

"Cause its 4:35pm, and your mom might get mad at me if I don't have you

home in time.."

"You're right Jasper, she might. How far away are we from home?

"About an hour and a half if I go the real speed limit, But I guess I can go faster,"

"Yeah you'd better, I don't like it when mom gets mad, cause if she dose then Leah dose,

And Leah's not nice at all"

Jasper nodded his head and started going faster,

It was quiet for a wile again, This time Seth broke the silence and said

"So how far are we now?"

Jasper quickly looked at him, Reading Seth's face, it was worried and somewhat scared,

"About 5 minuets" then Jasper looked at the clock, it had been 20 minuets, it was now 4:55pm.

"We have about 7 minuets to get there,"

Seth was thinking, if he was a minuet or two late, his mom and sister mite not kill him.

Jasper read his face again and said,

"Don't worry I'll have you home on time"

Jasper's words answering the questions in Seth's head, Seth nodded and looked out the window again.

4 minuets passed, And Seth looked over at Jasper worry on his face,

Jasper looked back at him and saw the worry, and said

"We're here, I'd better not cross the line, you know sam.."

"Yeah, Thank's Jasper I had fun."

"Thank You Seth for letting me use you to block Alice" he laughed.

"Welcome, lets do this again sometime, you know hang out?"

"Yeah, lets. I'll see you later kid"

"Bye Jasper!, call me and tell me hoe Alice likes her present, oh and give this to her"

Seth held out his hand with a hand carved little heart on a bracelet and gave it to Jasper.

Jasper looked at it for a second, then said "She'll love it, she loves homemade things"

he smiled. "Thanks again Jasper" Seth said. Jasper nodded and after Seth was a good distance away

he zoomed home.

When he pulled up into the Garage Alice was there waiting for him, she must of heard him coming,

He got out of the car, the bag with her present in his hand, he threw the keys onto the counter and before he could move another inch Alice steped in front of him and said "What's That? Is it for me?"

She asked excitedly and curiously, trying to grab the bag from his hand, but of course Jasper was much taller then her so he held it high in his hand away from her reach, so she Gave up.

Then he grabbed her hand and lead her to the living room, before they got to the room he asked

"Where is everyone?"

"Their all out hunting, Nessie's up stairs sleeping in my room"

"Oh alright," then Jasper sat down on the biggest couch in the living room and Pulled Alice down

next to him, And he reached his hand into the bag and grabbed the nicely wrapped box out of it,

And placed it in Alice's hands, She looked like a little kid getting a puppy or kitten or something

they always wanted, Jasper laughed quietly, before Alice unwrapped the box she looked up

at Jasper and said "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing love your just so cute, the way your eyes lit up when you saw the box"

She smiled, then went back to opening the box, quickly she tore the wrapping paper off the box,

and Carefully opened the lid of the box and stared at what was inside.

She was quiet for a second, then she looked up at Jasper and squealed,

"Oh!! Jaz their beautiful!!!!!!!!"

Jasper turned the box around and grabbed the neckless and put it around Alice's neck,

then he put the matching bracelet on the left wrist and the ring on her left hand.

She looked at the bracelet and ring and squealed again,

"Oh Jaz! Their so pretty, but what are they for?"

Jasper looked at her and smiled,

"Their your late graduation gift."

"Oh Jasper!! I love them, almost as much as I love you!"

"I Love You Too Alice"

Jasper kissed Alice's forehead and Alice kissed his cheek,

then they both herd a car coming, Alice got up and looked out the window,

It was Jasper's car, that meant Edward and Bella where home,

Alice raced down to the Garage and Jasper followed closely behind her.

As soon as Bella got out of the car Alice hugged her and took her up stairs,

Edward and Jasper following them slowly.

Alice and Bella ran upstairs, Bella heard Nessie's voice

but before Her and Alice went upstairs Alice Showed the Neckless, Ring and bracelet Jasper

had gotten her, Bella loved them.

"Oh wow Alice, their so pretty, Jasper told me he was gonna get you something

but he didn't tell me it was gonna be that pretty, how did you not see him getting it?"

"He took Seth with him, so I couldn't see a thing"

"Oh, that was brilliant Jasper" Bella knew he could hear her.

After Alice let go of Bella's arm her and Bella ran up to Alice's

room where Nessie was, Bella walked up to the bed, Nessie was trying to get up

but Alice had tucked her in to tightly, so Bella helped her out then Nessie stood up

and Hugged Bella tightly and said "Where's Daddy, Mommy and where'd you go?"

Bella looked at Nessie and said "Daddy's downstairs with Uncle Jasper, and mommy and daddy went

to see out friends."

"Ohh" Nessie said then hoped into Bella's arms,

Her and Alice and Nessie walked to the living room where Jasper and Edward where,

Nessie managed to get out of Bella's arms and Ran to Edward and hugged him tightly around the neck

and he hugged her back and said "How's my little Nessie?"

Nessie didn't answer his question she just said "I missed you daddy!!"

Bella sat beside Edward and Alice sat in between Edward and Jasper.

Then Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett came in the front door,

Esme herd Nessie and went into the living room and Nessie ran to her

and hugged her, then she went back and sat on Edwards lap,

Carlisle came in second and said, "Oh Edward, Bella your back"

"Yeah, there wasn't much to do up their, besides hunt penguins,"

Bella interrupted Edward, "The penguins where pretty good, not as good as the bears here though"

her and Edward laughed along with everyone else, Then Rosalie and Emmett came in the room,

and sat down in the love seat, Carlisle and Esme sat down across from Rose and Emmett,

They All Talked for a wile, Nessie fell asleep in Edwards hands but he didn't want to move

her so he just let her sleep.

After a wile of talking Bella and Edward went to their cabin, Edward carried Nessie

to her room and put her in the bed And Him and Bella both kissed her forehead and went into their living room to watch Tv together.

**The End.**


End file.
